Currently, a display screen usually uses primary colors, i.e., red, green, and blue (RGB) to display full-color images. The human eye has the nerve units for receiving the three colors, which are called cone cells. Three kinds of cone cells have different light sensitivities, which are sensitive to different wavelengths of light. For red light, green light, and blue light, the number of cone cells that receive red light is slightly more than that of cone cells that receive green light, and the number of cone cells that receive blue light is very small. In addition to the cone cells, the human eye also has the night vision unit to receive monochromatic light, which are called rod cells.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an RGB stripe arrangement according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the RGB pixels are arranged in stripes, and one display point (unit) consists of three sub-pixels. Although the RGB pixels have identical spatial frequency in such pixel arrangement, the display screen with such pixel arrangement does not correspond to the human vision system very well. In addition, such pixel arrangement cannot display an image of a same quality by using a smaller number of sub-pixels without affecting the visual perception of the observer.
There is not an effective solution to solve the technical issue hereinabove.